A shoe has a shoe upper including a sole cover, which covers a sole of a wearer, and an instep cover, which covers a portion on an instep side of the wearer. In outdoor shoes, an outer sole made of synthetic resin and the like is attached to the sole cover of the shoe upper. Attempts have been made in recent years to configure the instep cover, out of the instep cover and the sole cover configuring the shoe upper, with one knitted fabric to produce the shoes with high productivity. For example, Patent Documents 1 to 3 disclose a technique of producing the instep cover, which is in a state where the heel portion is divided to the right and left and is not connected, with one knitted fabric, and joining such instep cover to the outer sole made of synthetic resin and the like along with the sole cover prepared separately from the instep cover to complete the shoe.